Rhianna's Story
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: Rhianna Anderson only want some excitement in the form of discovering new aliens civilizations, exploring strange new worlds and going where no StarFleet Officer had gone before. She got that and more on Voyager.
1. Caretaker

Star Trek Voyager belongs to it's rightful owners. In other words not me.

Odds are that this is going to be slightly AU.

This is a companion to my fic What was lost is found.

xxxxxxx

I exit Captain Janeway's office, purring. I have just landed myself a place on her ship!

I have never been so happy!

Daddy is going to be so pleased and mom-

My purrs die in my throat.

Mom might not be happy with my placement.

She wants me to be on a Space Station, Deep Space Six to be exact.

xxxxxxxxxx

I argued with mom.

Well I yelled at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today is my last night on Earth.

Dad cooked my favorite: garlicky mashed potatoes with extra rare steak.

I tear into the steak and savor the sensation of the blood and juices dripping down my chin.

"Take smaller bites Rhianna, you are not an animal." Dad says ask he puts a bite sized chunk of steak in his mouth.

"I'm Caytan, we're predators by nature." I tell him.

Kayla laughs until mom gives her the look.

xxxxxxxxx

Deep Space Nine is worse and better than I feared.

No one seems to be talking about Commander Sisko or Major Kira or anyone else's personal life and the influx of visitors from the Gamma Quadrant would be a guarantee that there would be little to no boredom.

Even the resident Cardassian seems nice.

The Ferangi on the other hand . . . let's just stay I don't want to be told that I'd look better without any clothes on or be the butt of a joke because of my lack of breasts.

Caytans mature differently than humans. My mom didn't develop breast until she was pregnant for me.

"All officers of the USS Voyager please report to the Docking python." A voice asks over the speakers.

_Which one?_ I wonder as I stand and grab my single bag. Everything else is already on Voyager.

I follow behind a woman in a Science uniform.

"Are you going to Voyager?" I ask her.

"Yes," She says.

"Could I follow you?" I ask.

"Sure." She answers.

"I'm Rhianna Anderson."

She turns slightly.

"Samantha Wildman."

We stay silent for the rest of the trip.

"See you around Rhianna." She says.

"You too Samantha." I say.

xxxxxxxxxx

I am at my post in Engineering when we change direction and speed.

I wish I had a post that was on the Bridge then I'd know why.

"_All Hands brace for impact." _A voice says over the comm.

Voyager shudders and I am thrown against my console then across the room.

My arms are broken because I locked my elbows and I can hear mewing.

My motherly Caytan side almost demands that I find the kit and offer comfort. My rational side says that there aren't any kits on Voyager so the only person that could be mewing is me.

"Get her to Sick Bay." Someone, a man, says.

Someone comes over and helps me to my feet and leads me out of Engineering.

xxxxxxxxx

Sick Bay is crowded with people, so crowded that someone stepped on my tail.

I shrieked and would have clawed them if my arms weren't broken.

I wait with several others for the EMH and soon my arms are healed and I am dismissed.

xxxxxxxx

Captain Janeway makes the announcement that we are trapped in the Delta Quadrant and that she has invited the Maquis to join our crew since they no longer have a ship to get home in.

Part of me is apprehensive about having Maquis on board. Would they be desperate enough to sabotage our attempts to get home just so that they don't have to serve out a sentence?

xxxx

B'Elanna Torres frightens me some times. Like today she shoved Joe Carey into the console next to me just because they couldn't agree on a procedure.

They are both are great engineers but some Engineerings only have room for one great engineer. I guess.

xxxxx

Next part will be Basics.


	2. Basics and Borg

xxxxx

We've been betrayed by that Cardassian slut Seska. She has been giving blueprints of our techonogy to the Kazon-Nistrim.

I wish I was a full blooded Caytan and had a Curry Plant. Then my bite would be semi poisonous.

xxxxx

We've walked into a trap.

The Kazon-Nistrim have taken Voyager and have abandoned us on an inhospitable world. I bit and scratched one of them up quite badly. I hope the wounds become infected and he dies from it!

I watch ith the other crew members as Voyager lifts off and leaves us behind.

I spit out a Caytan curse.

xxxxx

Baby Naomi isn't well.

I pray that she doesn't die and that Tom managed to get away.

xxxxxx

We have made friends with the natives and they are helping us survive.

xxxxx

Oh joy of joys!

Voyager!

I cry with relief at seeing it.

Once on board I hug the nearest Talaxian and thank him profoundly. He just smiles and pats me on the head.

Seska is dead.

I don't know whether to dance for joy or throw a party or tell Commander Chakotay that I am sorry.

After all how would I feel if Etan, my crush, betrayed me in the same manner.

xxxx

I can't believe it. We are in the past.

I wish that I could go down and just enjoy being on Earth even though it's several hundred years in the past.

xxxx

We are slowly but surely approaching Borg Space.

I been having nightmares about being assimilated and then assimilating my family and friends.

We believe we have discovered a safe place to pass through Borg Space. I pray that it is safe.

xxxx

We have been scanned by the Borg but for reasons known only to them they didn't board us.

xxxx

It appears that the Borg are at war with an alien race known simply as Species 8472, at least I think it's 8472.

Captain Janeway is planning on making an alliance with the Borg for safe passage through their space in exchange for the knowledge of how to defeat the invaders.

I have a bad feeling about this.

xxxxx

Those metal idiots!

The Borg started the war in the first place!

I am so mad I might start cursing.

xxxxx

We lost Kes. She evolved into something and catapulted us out of Borg Space.

Truth be told I didn't care much for her. She was always saying how we should treat the Doctor and she talked as if he is a living thing. The doctor fails epically in qualifying as a life form department but in some ways he is similar to how I have heard Mr Data to be like.

Earth Mother, I sound like one of them!

xxx

We have gained a new crew member: Seven of Nine, a former Borg drone.

She is pretty quiet and keeps to herself. But Captain Janeway has high hopes for her.

xxxx

What do you think?


	3. A trip to the past and a letter

xxxxxxx

I had the strangest adventure.

For the past few weeks I have dreamed about returning to Earth and I did, in a way. Lieutenant Paris, Ensign Harry Kim, several others and I had taken several shuttles to mine for minerals. The shuttle I was on got caught in something and the next thing I knew I was staring outside the viewport at some familiar constellations.

"We're home!" I cried.

"No we're not." Harry said.

"That's Orion." I said pointing to the Hunter.

"Gosh, you're right!" He said.

I laughed and exited the shuttle.

I stared at the night sky.

"Where on Earth are we?" Lieutenant Paris asked.

I shrugged.

"I don't know, but we should set up the Emergency Beacon so that we can be rescued." I told them.

Harry ran back inside to set up the Beacon.

"I can't believe it!" Dennis said crying.

Suddenly I heard a twig snap.

I dropped into a crouch and hissed.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" A young man's voice said.

I watched as a young man about my age emerged from the forest.

He was wearing strange clothes. His shirt had a lighting bolt and on either side were two letters: AD and HD.

"Who are you?" I asked."

"James Anderson. I'm a student at CalTech. I heard your ship crash and-"

He stopped when Dennis stepped from behind me.

"We are in California?" Dennis asked. "We all went to school in California." Dennis said.

Lieutenant Paris and Harry exited the shuttle at the declaration.

"Can you take us to StarFleet Headquarters?" Lieutenant Paris asked.

James frowned.

"StarFleet?" He asked.

Lieutenant Paris sighed.

"Yes, StarFleet. It's Headquarters are in San Fransisco." Lieutenant Paris said exasperated.

James' frown deepened. "You guys aren't they lest bit upset that you are with an alien?"

"I grew up in San Fransisco." I said hotly. "My Dad teaches at StarFleet Academy and my Mom designs starships."

James gave me a weird look. "Do any of you know what year it is?"

All of us exchanged a glance.

"It's 2011." James stated.

After we were done yelling James helped us escape from the field and the people searching for our shuttle.

He took us to his parent's house because they weren't home.

Lieutenant Paris nearly experienced heart failure at the sight of Mr. Anderson's movie collection, including the old cereals of Batman and Flash Gorden from the 1930s and 1940s.

He insisted that we watch them. James agreed only if he could chose what we watched next.

I got a good laugh at the sight of the actors falling down without even being hit.

Over the next few days we watched the Star Wars Saga, Lord of the Rings, Tron and Tron Legacy.

Lieutenant Paris really geeked out as James put it.

One night James asked us if we would like to get out and we of course said yes. So he took us to a dance.

We danced most of the night and really enjoyed ourselves.

I wrapped my tail around my waist and secured it with a belt and hid my claws with gloves.

Late one night our comm badges beeped. It was Voyager!

They told us that they would extract us soon.

James was really upset and kept saying that he wanted to come with us. He went as far to ask Captain Janeway to take him too.

Captain Janeway came on and told him that she couldn't take him because he would have descendants that would do important things and that he needed to stay.

When we arrived back on Voyager the Captain questioned all of us about our activities. We said that we had done nothing.

She then looked at me and asked if James and I had slept together. My face turned tomato red. I answered no.

Captain Janeway then revealed that James was one of my-I don't-know-how-many-greats-grandfather.

Boy am I glad that he never felt that way for me. He was in love with Michelle the whole way.

Xxxx

I woke one morning feeling too hot and my shirt feeling too tight.

I literally stumbled into the bathroom and shrieked. I was covered in thick fur and my upper chest had gained at least thirty-five inches.

I stumbled to Sick Bay, something was wrong with my feet, and gasped. Commander Chakotay looked like an old man and Neelix looked strange.

The Doctor had to cut my night shirt off my body because it was never going to come off any other way.

The Doctor told me it appeared that my Caytan DNA had been altered in a way that he couldn't fathom. My human DNA had been awakened too.

In the mean time he suggests that I try to walk on my toes and the front part of my feet. It seems to help.

xxxx

Aliens were responsible for the weird medical problems going on. Everyone has been returned to normal, but I now have a womanly figure.

We now have an Astrometrics Lab! We'll be able to cut several years off our journey.

xxxxx

I had the strangest dream but it would take too long to describe it.

xxxx

We have made contact with StarFleet! Our families now know that we are alive!

xxxx

I got a letter from my family.

Kayla has graduated from StarFleet Academy and now is serving on the USS Twilight. Dad said that they are building some ships from Mom's designs. Mom apologized for our disagreement. My other siblings told me about what was happening at home and I couldn't help but laugh.

xxxxx


	4. Hirogen

xxxxx

The Hirogen have surrounded us and they have boarded and-

xxxxx

I shake my head.

Where am I? This doesn't look like Voyager!

I turn around completely confused.

"What's the matter nurse?" A man's voice asks.

I glance down at my clothes and see that my uniform is gone, replaced by some sort of dress. I reach up and find some sort of cap on my head.

"What are we doing here?" I ask the men.

They look at me puzzled.

"We're here to liberate France." One of them says.

I sniff the air and sneeze. I'm on the holodeck.

"I'm going to kill someone!" I hiss.

I sniff again, a hirogen is nearby.

I grab a gun from one of the soldiers and wait.

Finally he appears.

I pull the trigger and the hirogen goes down.

I gasp.

The safety protocols must be off.

I rip the skirt of the dress, one of the men whistles, and turn to the men.

"Let's go." I tell them.

"But we need to watch the camp." One of the men objects.

"This isn't a fair fight." I tell them. "Now let's go."

I walk away and they follow me.

We follow the sound of fighting and join in.

xxxx

Captain Janeway has made peace with the hirogen. She has given them holo technology so that they can hunt them instead of people.

It is very discerning to have a gap in my memory. I hope I didn't embarrass myself with someone.

xxxxx

I am at my station when something rocks the ship. At first I think nothing of it than my station locks me out and an eerie symbol appears on the screen and everyone else's.

Suddenly the symbol disappears and my station unlocks. I am puzzled but I don't think much about it until I learn about the Omega Directive.

xxxx

We have succeeded in destroying the Omega molecules.

xxx

We will be landing on a 'Demon' class planet in an attempt to gather deuterium.

xxxx

I have a double now.

xxxxx

I am working in Engineering when I feel pain in my hands and arms. I shriek in pain and leap away from my station.

I am not the only one that has mysteriously acquired burns or screamed in pain.

xxx

We are all going into stasis until we pass through a Mutara Class nebula.

I wonder if this nebula has a name?

xxxx

I stretch idly.

It feels as if I am just waking up from a long nap. I might not sleep tonight.

xxxxx

An alien by the name Arturis has helped us decode the message from StarFleet. Apparently they have found a way to get us home!

I am so excited!

xxxxxx

We have found a ship, the USS Dauntless. It is equipped with a quantum slip drive, a new kind of propulsion system.

xxxxx

The Dauntless was a trap designed to take us to Borg Space so that we would be assimilated.

I hope that I never become that embittered and try to have people assimilated purposely.

xxxx

Please review! I know that you a reading.


	5. Season Five

We are passing through a void in space. There is no light or planets.

There is high Theta radiation though.

xxxx

We have gotten out of the void, I was beginning to go insane from the lack of natural light.

However we have made a new enemy: the Malon.

xxxx

We had a new Borg. But he died protecting us from the Borg.

xxxx

Remember Species 8472? Well it turns out that they were preparing to invade Earth because of our actions toward them when while we were allied with the Borg.

Captain Janeway and others explained the situation and the invasion has been called off.

We were allowed to visit the compound and it was wonderful.

xxxx

We have finally completed our own Quantum Slipstream Drive! Soon we will arrive at Earth!

xxxx

The Quantum Slipstream failed, but we are about ten years closer to Earth.

xxxx

We think we have found a wormhole that will lead us back home.

It's too good to be true, I smell a trap.

xxxx

I am so excited! Soon I will be reunited with my family and friends.

xxxx

We are entering the wormhole.

xxxx

I see my parents and run to embrace them.

My throat rumbles with purrs of pure happiness.

xxxx

I open my eyes and sit up. Where are my parents? Why am I still on Voyager?

xxxx

It turns out that our first suspicions were correct. It wasn't a wormhole but a monster that preys on ships. And we were very close to becoming it's meal.

We have Seven, Naomi Wildman, the Doctor and an alien to thank for our survival.

xxxx

We nearly lost Seven forever.

We stole a Borg transwarp coil and they took Seven.

The Captain launched a rescue mission and we rescued her!

xxxx

We are stuck in Chaotic Space.

Commander Chakotay is trying to get us out of it but the ship is under a lot of strain.

xxxx

We are free of Chaotic Space and on our way again.

xxxx

We just had an encounter with a Think Tank and Bounty Hunters.

xxxx

"My great Uncle Richard was a professional Baseball player." Nathaniel Harrow says as a group of us gather in the Cargo Bay.

"My great-great grandmother was the Empress of Cayta." I say.

Everyone stares at me.

"No way!" Raquel says.

"Wicked!" Nathaniel says.

"All hail her Majesty!" Cora says.

xxxxx

Rumor has it that there is another Federation ship out here.

xxxx

There is another Federation ship out here! It turns out that they were brought here by the Caretaker and took a different route.

xxxxx

It turns out that the crew of the Equinox was using nucleogenic lifeforms to power their warp drive.

They have stolen the device we were building and have disappeared, leaving us to the mercy of the aliens.

xxxxx


	6. Season Six

xxxxx

I am on edge.

We have been under attack for several days. Others and I always carry phasers and are ready to defend ourselves on a moments notice.

Right now we are pursuing the Equinox; Captain Janeway is ticked.

xxxxx

The nucleogenic lifeforms have stopped attacking us and we are pursuing the Equinox once again.

Nathaniel approaches me

"Would you like to come with me to the holodeck with me?" he asks me.

I smile.

"Of course." I reply.

We link arms and head to the holodeck.

xxxxx

It's over. The Equinox has been destroyed, there are only five survivors.

They have been stripped of rank and have restricted privileges.

xxxx

We stand all stand at our stations and listen as Captain Janeway gives the eulogy for Lieutenant John Kelly. An astronaut from the 21st centuty.

"Space, literally it means "nothing," a vacuum between stars and planets, but by the same token it means "everything." It's what connects all our worlds, Vulcan, Qo'noS, Talax, Earth. Centuries ago mankind sent its first wave of explorers into that void, astronauts like Mr. Kelly. They paved the way for the first colonies, the first starships for those of us who've made space our home. We commend the spirit and the bravery of Lieutenant John Mark Kelly as we commit his body to space. He will not be forgotten." The Captain says.

I bow my head.

"Wait." Seven's voice says over the comm. "I have something to say.

"I did not know this individual. Had I encountered him while I was a Borg I would have found his technology unworthy of assimilation, but we are more alike than one might think. In a sense, his desire to explore was not unlike a quest for perfection. His contribution helped secure Humanity's future and in some ways my own." She says.

I smile.

xxxxxx

A micro wormhole opened and put us in contact with StarFleet for about 86 seconds. We were able to exchange information before it closed.

I feel hopeful.

xxxxxx

We have four new passengers: Icheb, Mezoti, Azan and Rebi. They will make excellent additions to Voyager, until they can be reunited with their people that is.

xxxxxx

I am at my post in Engineering when Captain Janeway suddenly tells us to evacuate Engineering and to shut down the warp core.

We look at each other before complying.

xxxxx

We have received letters from home!

I can't wait to send a letter back!

xxxxx

I punch the wall in frustration.

The Doctor talked the Captain in sending him to help Lewis Zimmerman.

I have never felt more disappointed.

xxxxxx

Nathaniel kisses me as we have a picnic in a meadow on some planet with a waterfall in the distance.

I have never been more happy.

xxxxxx


	7. Home

xxxxxx

We had a marriage!

Lieutenants Paris and Torres have gotten married. All I can say is about time.

xxxxx

Some Bajoran back home tried to get revenge on some members of our crew.

We were marooned for a short time but now we have Voyager back.

I hope that he rots in prison.

xxxxxx

The holodeck technology that the Captain gave the Hirogen has come back to haunt us.

We are now trying to get the Doctor and B'Elanna back safely.

xxxx

We have gotten the Doctor and B'Elanna back.

Lieutenant Paris is so relieved.

xxxx

There's going to be a new baby on Voyager!

Lieutenants Paris and Torres are expecting.

Rumor has it that the baby is a girl.

xxxxx

Klingons, good allies but have terrible manners.

They beamed all of Engineering to a planet!

Lucky for us Voyager beamed us back.

xxxxx

I hope that Earth doesn't think anything happened to us.

xxxxx

Q are trouble with a capital T-R-O-U-B-L-E!

The Q we all know and hate/love dropped his son off on us to teach him how to behave. He turned Engineering into a Dance Hall with scantily clad alien females dancing in cages.

Then he had the nerve to deprive me of my clothes, I screamed like a banshee and my face would have been tomato red if it wasn't covered in short fur. He only returned my clothes after his father made him return them. Thank the Gods that my new fur covered my private areas.

Finally his father took away his powers and Junior was more manageable.

He finally learn what he needed to learn and left.

xxxx

We have audio and visual contact with Earth!

I could sing! I won't since my singing now sounds like a cross between a cat in heat and an opera singer. Not pleasant; although Nathaniel thinks my singing is pretty.

xxxx

The Doctor has written a holonovel.

At first I was happy that he has branched out then the rumors that it didn't flatter the crew started to circulate.

I played it and shrieked.

I was a full Caytan and portrayed as a whore! I am still a virgin!

I can only imagine what my parents think, I talked to them yesterday and showed off my new figure a but.

I am so embarrassed!

xxxxx

We lost Lieutenant Joe Carey.

xxxx

We are home!

I will not bore you with the details except that there was time travel involved and that we dealt a serious blow to the Borg.

xxxxx

I run to my mother and embrace her. Purrs of joy rumble in our throats.

xxxxxx

We have been home for seven weeks when Nathaniel leads me to a park bench.

"Rhianna Fay Anderson," he says as he kneels. "Will you do me the pleasure of becoming my wife?"

A smile forms on my lips.

"Yes! I will!" I reply.

xxxxx


	8. Marriage

xxxxx

The morning of my wedding day dawns.

I watch the sunrise, it is quite beautiful.

Finally I turn away and prepare for my marriage to Nathaniel Harrow. First I put on my wedding dress and the silver and gold bands that go on my wrists, above my elbows my ankles and below my knees.

I then head down the hall to my parents room so that my Mother can do my hair.

Mom smiles as she braids and twists my hair.

"I never thought I would see this day when I heard that Voyager was lost in the Delta Quadrant." She says softly.

I nod, tears in my eyes.

xxxx

I stand outside of the room where Nathaniel is waiting for me. My heart pounds in my chest.

After what feels like hours the door opens and the music swells.

I stand tall and walk down the aisle smiling brightly.

I can see Nathaniel smiling brightly at the end next to a Caytan Monk.

Before I know it I am taking his hand and he leads me up to the Monk and we kneel.

The Monk talks about the beauty of true love and how Bindings or Marriage is meant for children that we might have. A smile forms on my face.

Finally the Monk asks us to stand which we do. "Nathaniel Mathew Harrow, do you swear to love, protect and be faithful to Rhianna Fay Anderson for the rest of her life?" The Monk asks. "I swear," Nathaniel says. "Rhianna Fay Anderson, do you swear to love, protect and be faithful to Nathaniel Mathew Harrow for the rest of his life?" "I swear," I say with a smile.

The Monk nods. "You make exchange rings, if you so desire."

Nathaniel reaches for Rick Toyoda and Rick hands him a ring. I reach for my sister Kayla who hands me a ring as well.

We slide them on our left ring fingers.

"It is time to remove the bands now.

I watch as Nathaniel takes off the gold bands on my left wrist and elbow. He hesitates before kneeling and I pull up my skirt so that he can access the gold bands on my right leg.

Once he is done I take off the silver ones.

We then link them together according to color and toss them into the laps of the singles in the wedding.

The silver bands land in Seven's lap and the gold bands land in Chakotay's.

"Gentlebeings, I present you Bond Mates!" The Monk announces and everyone cheers.

Nathaniel leads me to the room where we will celebrate with our family and friends.

Everyone shares stories and we all laugh and have a good time watching Chakotay put the gold bands on Seven.

Finally it's time to leave for the honeymoon.

We bid everyone good bye and leave the building.

xxxxx

That night in a cottage by Loch Lomond we cuddle close and watch all the activity going on in orbit.

"Do you want to return to space?" Nathaniel asks softly. "One day," I whisper.

Nathaniel smiles. "I love you," he says into my ear. I smile, "I know." I reply.

xxxx

Finish


End file.
